Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Force
by Writer Al
Summary: Set 50 years after 5Ds. Synchro monsters have been outruled from duel monsters and are deemed dangerous, using them is a considered a criminal act. This story takes place in Kero city, a city not too far from Neo Domino, which has a history of relative peacefulness but the appearance of a mysterious group calling themselves the Indigo Order stirs up some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the entire story: Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, 5D's, Zexal is property of Kazuki Takahashi. But i own my characters and the storyline.

-  
Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Force

-  
Chapter 1: Time for a New Beginning, Galactic Showdown!  
-

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the streets of Kero city as multitudes of people passed by in order to do their jobs.

Kero city was situated in Japan, some cities away from the famed Neo Domino city; she was a prosperous city, her beauty rivaled only by Neo Domino city.

Living in this city was the Mitsuda family and Yuzuki was the proud daughter of Mr and Mrs Mitsuda.

Yuzuki had long azure blue hair and eyes the same color as her hair. She was currently rushing out of school. She attended Takuto Academy. While some players of the card game known as duel monsters would call the school a 'Duel Academy', this wasn't the case it, duel monsters was just insanely popular among the students.

Some may be wondering, so i'll explain what Duel Monsters is. Duel Monsters is a Tcg (Trading Card Game) which took the concept of card games to a whole new level. With the availability of a wide pool of cards and holograms the game was very popular, being played around the world.

Yuzuki was running through the school corridors in order to get home quickly. Her entire family were to go for an event she couldn't miss. She was dressed in the school uniform which consists of a white shirt over a navy-blue skirt and a red tie. Her bag hung across her neck.

"Off!" She exclaimed, falling down after running into someone after turning at a corner.

"Sorry." The person quickly apologized.

"Watch where you're going!" She snapped, getting up and continuing running without sparing a glance at the person.

She sighed in relief as soon as she was out of the school gates. The event the Mitsudas were to attend was a dueling match, though she would never admit it Yuzuki was quite obsessed with Duel Monsters. Normally, she wouldn't go the arena to watch a match, but in that match something very special would be unveiled.

"Wait!"

Out of reflex Yuzuki looked back to see who shouted that. She saw a boy wearing the academy's boys uniform running towards her.

"Um, your deck fell out of your bag when I bumped into you." the boy said as he streched out his hand.

Yuzuki recognised what the boy gave her as her deck box. She felt relieved by the fact that she didn't lose her deck but also felt guilty for snapping at the boy before.

"Thank you." she said. "Sorry for snapping at you before, it was my fault."

"No problem." the boy replied. The boy had spiky black hair and bangs that almost covered his eyes from view. He had brown eyes and was about two or three inches taller than her.

"Thanks again." Yuzuki waved as she continued running home.

"No problem." the boy waved back.

-

-

The loud cheering of the audience drowned the voices of the Mitsudas as they tried to converse. Yuzuki, along with her mum and dad were at the dueling arena. Her mum had long blue hair like hers, blue eyes and was wearing a long black gown and her dad who also had blue eyes but black hair wore a polo t-shirt and blue jeans.

Yuzuki had an older brother and a younger sister who didn't follow she and her parents, she suspected they had made plans of their own which they wanted to keep secret from their parents.

School ended at 3pm and the match was to start at 4:30, the time was 4:27 so it only a few minutes to go until the match began.

"WELCOME! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE GRAND UNVEILING OF I2'S BIGGEST PROJECT!" the MC; a man wearing a black suit who had outrageously spiky black hair and a moustache shouted.

"THE RESULT OF THIS PROJECT SHALL BE UNVEILED DURING AN EXHIBITION DUEL BETWEEN OUR CURRENT CHAMPION AND ANOTHER GREAT DUELIST WHO MIGHT AS WELL BE SAID TO BE THE NUMBER 1 CONTENDER FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

The cheers of the audience grew louder.

"LETS INTRODUCE OUR CONTENDERS!"

The dueling arena was a large one, with the capacity to hold up to 50,000 people, it had a large dueling field in the centre and four large screens placed back to back at the top centre of the arena. On opposite sides of the duel field were two places for entry of the duelist.

"THE CHALLENGER HAS SOARED THROUGH THE PRO LEAGUE WITH IMPECCABLE STRENGHT, DEFEATING ALL IN HIS PATH. WELCOME THE BRUTAL KATSUO KENSHIN!"

The loud roared loudly and smoke shot up at the left entrance. The person refered to as Katsuo walked out, waving to the audience. Katsuo was a man about 22 years of age, he had short brown hair and was wearing a black leather jacket over an orange t-shirt and black leather pants. He wore a duel disk with fiery red designs.

"AND NOW, WELCOME THE ONLY DUELIST IN THE PROLEAGUE TO GO UNDEFEATED, THE DUEL QUEEN WHO HAS SUCCESSFULLY DEFENDED HER TITLE FOR THREE YEARS, MIYAKO HIJIME!"

The audience roared the loudest ever, as smoke shot up at the second entrance. Miyako walked out, dressed in a black coat worn over a grey top and black pants, she had long silver hair that stopped at her waist. She didn't wave to her fans like Katsuo had, instead she gazed around the stadium with a smirk on her face. Both duelists stood some feet apart.

"NOW THAT BOTH DUELISTS ARE READY THE DUEL CAN BEGIN."

Katsuo activated his fiery red duel disk while Miyako activated her silver coloured duel disk.

"DUEL!" the entire audience roared.

Katsuo: 4000 Miyako: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Katsuo drew. "I activate the spell card Double Summon, this spell lets me normal summon twice this turn. I summon Solar Flare Dragon and another Solar Flare Dragon!"

Two serpentine like dragons made entirely of fire appeared. (1500 ATK)x2

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Katsuo said as a reversed card appeared.

"During my end phase, Solar Flare Dragon deals you 500 points of damage. So with two of them, i'll deal you 1000 points of damage!" The fire dragons shot fire at the female champion.

Miyako didn't even flinch as she was dealt damage.

Katsuo: 4000 Miyako: 4000 - 3000

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, KATSUO'S STRATEGY HAS ALREADY BEGUN; HITTING HIS OPPONENTS FAST WITH BURN DAMAGE, HOW WILL OUR CHAMPION FARE?" the MC commented.

"My turn, draw." Miyako drew. "I activate the continuous spell card Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, which allows me to special summon a Fairy-type creature from my hand if i control no creatures. I'll use that effect now to summon Guardian Angel Joan."

A female warrior clad in loose white armor appeared. The female warrior emitted an aura of peacefullness that hid the power she possessed. (2800 ATK)

"THERE IT IS! THE CHAMP'S ACE WHICH HAS WON HER MANY GAMES!"

"It doesn't matter, my Solar Flare Dragons protect each other with their effects, you can't reach me." Katsuo declared.

"That's why i'll activate this spell, Forbidden Chalice. This spell grants a creature on the field 400 attack points but negates its effect for the turn, i use it on one of your Solar Flare Dragons."

One of the Solar Dragon's flames died down till there was hardly any. (1500 - 1900 ATK)

Katsuo grit his teety and Miyako continued, "Joan attack that Solar Flare."

Katsuo's face-down card flipped up and activated before Solar Flare was destroyed.

Katsuo: 4000 - 3100 Miyako: 3000 - 2500

"Thanks to my Backfire continuous trap card, you get dealt with 500 points of damage when a fire monster is destroyed." Katauo grinned.

"Joan's effect activates, her power grants me life pointa equal to the original attack points of the creature she defeats."

Katsuo: 3100 Miyako: 2500 - 4000

"I set a face-down card and end my turn." Miyako concluded and a reversed card appeared.

In the stands Yuzuki was watching Miyako in amazement, Miyako had become her role model not because she was the champion but because she was the first ever female Duel Monsters champion. Miyako had started from humble beginnings and worked hard to get where she was and Yuzuki decided that she would do the same, she wouldn't stop until she achieved something great.

"My turn," Katsuo declared, swiping the top card of his deck.

"I summon Fox Fire!"

An small orange fox with a small flame at the tip of its tail appeared. (200 DEF)

"I switch Solar Flare Dragon to defense mode." (1000 DEF)

'Her strategy involves life points gain, i'll just have to burn her faster than she can heal.' Katsuo thought. "I set a card face-down and end my turn!" he said as a reverse card appeared.

Solar Flare Dragon once again struck the champion.

Katsuo: 3100 Miyako: 4000 - 3500

"My turn, draw." Miyako drew. "I summon Shining Angel."

A tan skinned man wearing a white attire appeared, staying suspended in the air by the help of the rwo angel like wings he possessed. (1400 ATK)

"I activate the spell card Double Attack, by discarding a creature with a higher level than a creature i control, the creature i control can attack twice this turn. I diacarded my level 9 Moisture Creature ao my level 7 Joan can attack twice."

"Shining Angel will attack Fox Fire." Miyako declared.

"Trap card activate, Mirror Force!" Katsuo yelled. "Because you declared an attack this card destroys all attack position monsters you control!'

"I'll also acrivate a trap of my own, Trap Jammer! This trap negates and destroys your Mirror Force."

Katsuo grit his teeth as the angel destroyed Fox Fire. Backfire activated and Miyako took damage.

Katsuo: 3100 Miyako: 3500 - 3000

"Joan attacks Solar Flare Dragon." Miyako continued.

"Tch!" Katsuo grunted as his only defense was obliterated. Backfire once again activated.

Katsuo: 3100 Miyako: 3000 - 2500

"Joan's effect activates, I gain life points equal to Solar Flare's attack points."

Katsuo: 3100 Miyako: 2500 - 4000

"Joan attacks once again!" Miyako declared.

"Argh." Katsuo yelled as he fell over due to the direct attack.

Katsuo: 3100 - 300 Miyako: 4000

"I end my turn." Miyako said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR CHAMPION ISN'T HOLDING BACK AT ALL. IN A FEW TURNS SHE HAS REDUCES KATSYUO'S LIFE POINTS TO BARELY ANYTHING WHILE KEEPING HERS HIGH DESPITE THE BURN DAMAGE." the MC shouted.

"During the end phase that Fox Fire was destroyed while face-up, it is special summoned." Katsuo muttered after standing up as the orange fox reappeared. (200 DEF)

"My turn, draw." Katsuo drew a card and his eyes lit up at the card he drew. "I summon Trigon."

Another dragon made entirely of fire appeared,but this dragon was less fiery than Solar Flare and was much smaller. (700 ATK)

In the stands Yuzuki was wondering why Katsuo would summon the monster in attack mode. Maybe the last card in his hand was something useful.

"Now the time has come for the next stage in the evolution of Duel Monsters!" Katsuo yelled and the audience got excited.

Katsuo continued, "By using the spell card in my hand as a catalyst, i evolve my FIRE attribute, Dragon type Trigon..."

The flaming dragon shone with bright, blinding light. The shining dragon started to reshape into a much bigger dragon.

Katsuo continued, "I summon the Galaxy monster..."

The light dimmed and a large blazing dragon was revealed. The dragon had two pairs of fiery red wings and a long tail with a flame ignited at the tip. The dragon had crimson red eyes.

"...INFERONO DRAGON SOLARUS!" Katsuo yelled and the flaming dragon roared loudly.(3000 ATK)

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE'S AN EXAMPLE OF THE CARDS I2 HAD US WAITING FOR! THE NEXT EVOLUTION IN DUEL MONSTERS!" the MC shouted but his voice was drowned by the screams of the audience.

Yuzuki was amazed by the new monster. Her deck had been crippled ever since Synchro monsters were outruled. Xyz monsters were not her thing but these new monsters could be what she needed.

"When Solarus is summoned by evolution every spell and trap card on the field is destroyed, I draw a card and gain 500 life points for each of my banished FIRE monsters."

Katsuo: 300 - 800 Mitako: 4000

"Still think you can win huh? I'll show you the power of my deck!" Katsuo yelled, angry that Miyako seemed unfazed by the monster beforee her.

"I activate Solarus' effect, by banishing a FIRE attribute monster in my graveyard, Solarus can destroy a monster you control and deal you damage equal to half of that monster's attack points." Katsuo declared. "Go BLAZING INFERNO!"

Miyako shielded her face with her arms as the dragon released a burst of superheated flames at her.

Katsuo: 1000 Miyako: 4000 - 2600

"Each time FIRE attribute monster is banished, Solarus deals 700 points of damage to you!" Katsuo declared. "Sadly when I activate Solarus' effect I must forgo my battle phase."

Katsuo: 800 Miyako: 2600 - 1900

The audience roared loudly for Katsuo as he turned the duel around with his Galaxy monster.

"I set a card face-down, turn end." Katsuo ended his turn with a reversed card.

"My turn, draw." Miyako started her turn. She managed to keep calm although the smirk on her face was long gone.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed and I'm sure every duelist knows what it does." she said, swiping two cards off the top of her deck. "I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn. This spell allows me to special summon a creature from any graveyard. So i'll special summon Guardian Angel Joan." (2800 ATK)

"That ace monster of yours is no match for mine!" Katsuo bragged.

Miyako smirked, "I use the spell card in my hand as a catalyst and evolve my fairy type Joan..."

Joan shone brightly with blinding light, which completely evenlopes her.

"I summon the Galaxy monster..."

The light dimmed and the new creature was revealed. She resembled Joan but was now wearing celestial white armor and had a pair of white angel wings. On her waist was a shining silver blade.

"... Archangel Joan!" (2800 ATK)

Katsuo stared in amazement and the crowd roared loudly as the champion summoned a Galaxy monster of her own.

"You surely didn't think you were the only one with a Galaxy monster." Miyako commented as she noticed Katsuo's surprise.

Gritting his teeth Katsuo replied, "I'm still not impressed."

"Well let me show you ny power. When Archangel Joan is summoned by evolution, I can add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand." Miyako took a card from the graveyard slot. "I activate Pot of Greed!" she quickly played the card.

After drawing two cards, Miyako smirked. "I activate Joan's effect, by banishing a fairy type creature on the field, she gains the attack points of the banished creature."

"What?!" Katsuo yelled as he realised what would happen.

Shining Angel vanished and Joan unsheated her sword and it shone brightly. (2800 - 4200 ATK)

"Joan will attack Solarus!"

"I activate the trap card Dimensional Prison!" Katsuo yelled. "Now your attacking monster gets banished!"

"During the turn Joan is summoned by evolution, she is unaffected by other card effects."

"Noooo!" Katsuo yelled as his dragon was slayed by Joan.

Katsuo: 800 -0 Miyako: 1900

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A WINNER! OUR CHAMPION. ONCE AGAIN SHOWED US WHY SHE REMAINS ON TOP!" the MC shouted.

Katsuo punched the ground in anger as the audience cheered louder than ever for their victorious champion.

-

-

Yuzuki was super excited as soon as she and her parents arrived home, the only thing on her mind was the Galaxy monsters. With the release of these cards, her deck was sure to gain the power it lost when Synchro monsters were outruled.

-

-

Just as the three pure nobles had feared, the darkness in the human heart had driven Synchro monsters to be dangerous. Luckily they didn't bring the destruction of the world as the danger was noticed quickly and they were banned from the game.

With the existence of Ritual monsters, Fusion monsters, Xyz monsters and the new Galaxy monsters, this is bound to be an interesting tale of cards...or is it?

-

-

Writer made cards

Galaxy Monsters:

Galaxy monsters are a type of monsters located in the extra deck. The cards' borders are coloured green with numerous white and black stars on the green base.  
They are summoned by banishing a spell in your hand and a monster of a certain type and/or attribute on the field.

-Inferno Dragon Solarus

-Lv8

-FIRE

-Galaxy/Dragon/Effect

-3000 ATK/200 DEF

-One spell card + One FIRE Dragon type monster

-This card cannot be summoned except by evolution. When this card is summoned by evolution destroy all spell and traps on the field, draw 1 card and gain 500 life points for each banished FIRE monster. Once per turn, by banishing a FIRE monster in your graveyard destroy a face up monster your opponent controls and deal damage to your opponent equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster. Each time a FIRE monster is banished, deal 700 points of damage to your opponent.

-Archangel Joan

-Lv10

-LIGHT

-Galaxy/Fairy/Effect

-2800 ATK/2000 DEF -One spell card + One level 7 or higher LIGHT Fairy type monster

-This card cannot be summoned except by evolution. When this card is special summoned by evolution add a spell card from your graveyard to your hand. During the turn this card is summoned by evolution it is unaffected by other card effects.  
Once per turn, you can special summon one fairy type monster from your hand. By banishing a fairy type monster on your field, this card gains attack points equal to the attack points of the banished monster.

A/N: Well here's chapter 1. So favourite, review or follow if you like it! Tell me anything I can do to make the story better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Force

-  
Chapter 2 - The High School of Duels. Fiend vs Fiend!

-  
"Im leaving." Yuzuki announced as she left for school. "Bye mom!"

"Have a good day in school." Her mom replied.

"Okay!" Yuzuki said, walking faster. This was the second week of her first year of high school. Though the work was a lot harder, there were other things in the school that made it interesting.

She arrived at the school premises and couldn't help but be awed by the size of the academy. The school compound was very big and the vacant space could accomodate three more buildings as big as the main building.

The main building had three stories, it consisted of all the classes, club rooms and teacher's offices. It was situated at the north end of the school. There was another building at the west end of the school, this consisted of the principal's office and the teacher's lounge.

On the east end was the cafeteria. The cafeteria was very large as almost every student ate there, it was very as it had a variety of food, drinks and snacks. The staff there were very friendly and the sitting structures there were sufficient and in good condition, but this was just one reason why Yuzuki liked the school.

Snapping out of her amazement, Yuzuki rushed to her class. She was in class. There were three divisions of her class; 1-A,1-B,1-C, she was in 1-A. Luckily Yuzuki was not late to class, she quickly took her seat before the teacher arrived.

The day's classes were pretty okay, not too hectic. Yuzuki had met a few people in the class who she was on talking terms with, but weren't really her friends. Her best friend attended the school but was in class 1-B, the only time Yuzuki could see her was during recess or after school.

Yuzuki smiled excitedly as the bell rang for the last period of the day; club activities, this was another reason she liked the school. There were different clubs including cooking, dancing, art, theatre, photography and even duelling.

Though dueling was popular among the students, many didn't want to spend their entire day dueling. Unfortunately, Yuzuki was not part of these people, she had joined the duelling club last week and was looking foward to today's meeting. The first two weeks of the year was open for entering clubs, and the dueling club had a entrance requirement; you had to defeat a member of the club in a duel to enter. Yuzuki had entered through what she considered a lucky win.

After packing her bag, Yuzuki left the class to meet her best friend and dueling club member; Kin. Yuzuki met the said girl just as she left her class. Kin was the same age as Yuzuki and had black hair that stopped just below her neck, she had brown eyes and was wearing the school uniform.

"Heading to the club?" Kin asked.

"Yup," Yuzuki answered. "Tryouts are still going on. We might see an epic duel or even get to duel today."

"Yeah." Kin answered. "What about those new Galaxy monsters?"

"Totally awesome!" Yuzuki exclaimed excitedly as the two girls continued. "After seeing them lastweek, I had to go find one for myself!"

"But they're new, won't they be like mega expensive?" Kin asked.

"Yes they will." Yuzuki answered. "But it wouldn't matter for you right." She said to her friend who always seemed to have money to buy expensive stuff. She had seen Kin's parents and they were super rich, they just didn't flaunt their money so you wouldn't think or know they were rich unless you were close to them.

Kin laughed sheepishly. She remembered Yuzuki's expression when she found out how rich her parents were.

Yuzuki seached her bag and brought out a card. "Look at the card I got."

"Wow." Kin said surprised that Yuzuki got one,usually when new cards are released people rush to get it and most times hardly any ordinary duelist gets them early. Yuzuki's card had the image of a warrior clad in thick black armor, wielding a large golden bow in his left hand. The warrior held a empty arror case on his right hand.

"Hey Kin, Yuzuki." A boy with short black hair called them as they entered the duelling club room. The club room was large, the chairs and tables were at one half of the room and the vacant half was used for duels.

"Hey, Kenshin." Kin replied walking towards they boy and Yuzuki followed. Kenshin was Kin's friend but Yuzuki just met him last week as he was the one she defeated to get into the club. He ran a dark world deck that Yuzuki hardly defeated.

Yuzuki took a seat behind Kin and Kenshin. "You two came just in time." The boy said.

"In time for what?" Yuzuki asked absentmindedly as an applicant's Great Shogun Shien was destroyed by a Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, causing the applicant to lose the duel.

"Sora's about to duel." Kenshin answered.

"I pity the first year that goes against him." Kin said.

"Why?" Yuzuki asked, clueless.

"Haven't you heard about Sora Kurosawa?" Kin asked.

"No." Yuzuki replied, still clueless.

"Sora is one of the best duelists in the school. He used to use stygian monsters before Synchro monsters were banned." Kenshin explained. "He hasn't dueled much since then, but word is he has a powerful fiend deck and a fearsome ace that he has never lost a duel with."

"Woah, I want to see if he really is that good." Yuzuki said amazed. "If he is that good, then I really will feel sorry for the person duelling him."

"Here he is." Kin said.

Sora was a 3rd year student, he had large black spiky hair and blue eyes. He had a warm smile on his face that Yuzuki didn't expect, with the way they described him, you would think he would be the cold type of guy.

Sora walked to one side of the vacant space and a first year student walked to the other side. The other applicants were seated, waiting for their turn and watching the duels. Yuzuki recognised the first year student as the black haired boy that found her deck for her the previous week.

"I'm Sora, what's your name?" Sora asked the othet black haired boy whose bangs succeded in comcealing his brown eyes.

"I'm Atsushi." The boy replied as he wore his duel disk which resembled the ancient battle-city disk. His disk was the normal version but was just designed to look ancient.

"You know you have to beat me to enter the club, right?" Sora asked, activating his black version of the duel disk.

"Yeah, I think I have a chance." The boy replied drily, activating his own duel disk.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"Duel!" Everyone in the club declared, obviously wanting to see how Sora's duel will turn out.

Sora: 4000 Atsushi: 4000

"I'll let you go first." Sora said.

"Okay." Atsushi answered and he drew a card. "I'll set a monster and end my turn." A horizontal reversed card appeared.

"Thats it," Sora said, smirking. "Then I hope you can survive this!" He continued as he drew a card.

"I activate the spell card, Allure of Darkness." Sora said as a spell card appeared on his field. "Thanks to this card I draw twice and banish a Dark attribute monster from my hand."

After doing as the card stated, Sora continued. "Next I'll summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack position."

A humanoid like creature with demonic features appeared, riding on a police bike. (1600 ATK)

"I activate the spell card, Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding a card from my hand, I'm allowed to special summon a banished monster. So come back, Darkness Destroyer!"

The spell card created a black portal and the monster that came out of it was a large twin headed dragon with black and purple skin, two large hands and legs. The dragon roared ferociously. (2300 ATK)

Some of the more experience duelists who knew Sora's plan smiled while others were amazed by the monster he just summoned. Unbeknown to the rest of the club Atsushi smiled.

"Battle!" Sora declared. "Darkness destroyer attack that face-down monster."

The dark dragon released a torrent of purplish flame from on of its head, destroying the face down monster revealed to be a blueish fiend of some sorts.

Atsushi cringed as he was dealt damage.

Sora: 4000 Atsushi: 4000 - 2500

"Darkness Destroyer has the ability to deal damage even if it attacks a face-down monster." Sora said, explaining why Atsushi took damage.

"And thats not his only ability, Darkness destroyer has another effect that allows him to attack twice!" Sora declared.

"Without any spells or trap out, Atsushi open. Sora can do an OTK." Yuzuki gasped.

Kenshin grinned, "Told you he was good."

"Darkness Destroyer, attack him directly."

The dragon aimed with its other head and let loose the purple flames. An explosion ensued and surprisingly Atsushi was unharmed.

Sora: 4000 Atsushi: 2500

A fiendish like pendulum was now present on his field. (0 DEF)

"When you attacked me directly, by special summoning Battle Fader, I negated the attack and ended your battle phase." Atsushi explained.

"At least this duel didn't end so early, show me what you've got." Sora said. "I set one card and end my turn." He said as a reversed card appeared.

"That was close." Kin commented. "Unless that dude has some awesome skill, this is going to be an easy win for Sora."

"Well, Sora's turn is over, lets see what ge can do." Kenshin said while Yuzuki silently watched.

"My turn, draw." Atsushi said. "I activate the effect of Umbral Horror Ghost. By forfieting my normal summon this turn, I can special summon it and a level four or lower fiend type monster from my hand, like Goblin King." The boy continued as he placed two cards on his duel disk.

A monster shrouded with tattered green fabric appeared. The only visible part of its face were two green glowing eyes, its hands were gloved and the visible part of its body not covered by the fabric; its arms and legs looked like plain black matter. (200 ATK)

Next to Umbra Horror Ghost, a small green goblin wearing a red robe and a purple crown appeared. The goblin was sitting on a throne suspended in the air. (0 ATK)

"Goblin King's effect activates. For each fiend type monster on both our fields, excluding himself, he gains a thousand attack points and as long as I control another fiend type monster he cannot be attacked." Atsushi revealed. The goblin didn't undergo any physical change but its attack points increased. (0 - 4000 ATK)

"I activate the spell card; Dark Mambele. Since I control three dark monsters, I can banish a face-up card on the field." Atsushi said. "I'll banish Darkness Destroyer."

Three boomerang shaped weapons flew at high spees and struck the twin headed dragon. The dragon let out a roar of defiance but was eventually sucked into the portal created by the weapons. Goblin King's attack points reduced as a fiend left the field. (4000 - 3000 ATK)

"Goblin King will attack Stygian Street Patrol." The first year student declared. The golbin king stretched his hand and fired a both of dark energy at the demon biker.

"Trap card activate! Power frame!" Sora declared.

A shining square of energy absorbed the dark bolt and was thrust into the demon biker, energizing him. (1600 - 3000 ATK)

"This trap negates your attack and equips itself onto my monster, increasing my monsters attack by the difference between the attack points of both monsters which was 1400." Sora explained.

"I'm not done yet," Atsushi said and inserted a card into his duel disk, playing a quick-play spell card. "I activate Double or Nothing. Since Goblin King's attack was negated, this card doubles my king's attack points and gives him another attack."

The green goblin's attack points increased once again. (3000 - 6000 ATK)

"My king attacks again." Atsushi continued and the king fired another bolt of dark energy at the biker.

Sora gritted his teeth, having no way of stopping the attack.

The bolt of dark energy hit the biker and for some seconds nothing happened. Suddenly, the biker screamed in agony before an explosion rocked Sora's side of the field.

Sora: 4000 - 1000 Atsushi: 2500

Sora coughed for some time as the smoke faded away.

"That was amazing." Yuzuki exclaimed. "In one turn he managed to turn the tables."

"Yeah, he's good." Kenshin said. "But Sora isn't finished yet.

"I set a face-down card and end my turn." Atsushi said and a reversed card appeared. The goblin king sat back in his chair as the destruction of the biker reduced his attack and the spell card's effect wore off. (6000 - 3000 - 2000 ATK)

"You're much better than I thought," Sora said after he stopped coughing. "I'll admit you're strong, but don't think you've won yet."

"My turn, draw." Sora fiercely drew a card from his deck. He looked at the two cards in his hand and thought, 'This guy's very good, but that makes me want to beat him the more. Though I have to play defensively for now.'

"I set a card face-down card, turn end." Sora said as a reversed card appeared in his spell/trap card zone.

"I draw." Atsushi said. After looking at the card briefly he decided what to do. "Goblin king attacks you directly."

The green fiend raised his hand in preparation for its attack, and lauched the energy bolt again.

"Guess what, I have a Battle Fader myself." Sora said as he placed the lone card in his hand onto his duel disk.

The familiar fiendish pendulum appeared, (0 DEF)

The appearance of another fiend empowered Goblin King. (2000 - 3000 ATK)

As his battle phase was over, Atsushi continued his main phase 2. "I switch Umbral Horror Ghost to defence mode and end my turn."

The green monster shielded itself with its gloved hands. (200 DEF)

"My turn, draw." Sora drew a card. "I activate my trap card! Jar of Greed! This lets me draw one card." Sora added drew one card as his trap card flipped up.

"Get ready for this!" Sora declared. "Using the spell card in my hand as a catalyst, I evolve my dark attribute, fiend type Battle Fader!"

The fiendish pendulum glowed with blinding light and started to reshape.

"Woah, he has a Galaxy monster!" Kenshin exclaimed in surprise while Kin and Yuzuki looked on in anticipation. The remaining students in the room murmured in anticipation.

"I summon the galaxy monster..." Sora continued.

Battle Fader was no longer in sight as the light dimmed down. The new monster was a humanoid creature clad in pitch black fiendish looking armor. The armor covered every part of the creatures body and only two red glow emmited from its eyes could be seen from its body. The fiend weilded twin blades that were both four feet long. (? ATK)

"...Dark Matyr, Kuro!" Sora said and as though in response the fiend hit both swords together, creating a resonating metallic sound.

Atsushi narrowed his eyes. Going up against a monster whose power he didn't know was something that wasn't too pleasant, but this duel was interesting. Though this was the first time he dueled using this deck, it was performing more than he expected.

"Kuro's effect; his attack points are equal to the number of fiend type monsters on the field including himself when he's summoned by evolution multiplied by one thousand." Sora explained.

The fiend warrior's power increased as purple aura enveleoped him. (? - 4000 ATK)

"Kuro attacks Umbral Horror Ghost!" Sora declared.

The warrior readied his swords and in a mere second, he disappeared, sliced the green clothed monster and reappeared back.

Goblin King lost power as a fiend was destroyed. (3000 - 2000 ATK)

"Turn end." Sora declared.

"I draw." Atsushi said. 'I could try to go on the offence...' He thought, hesitantly. 'I'll just wait and see more of what i'm up against.'

"I switch Goblin King to defence mode and end my turn." Atsushi said.

The goblin's throne slowly settled down on the floor. (2000 DEF)

"This duel has been intense. Each time someone has the advantage, the other turns the table." Yuzuki commented.

"My turn draw." Sora said. "I activate the effect of Kuro; I can banish a Dark attribute, fiend type monster in my hand and Kuro copies that monster's effect."

The purple aura around Kuro intensified.

"I activate the effect Kuro copied from my banished Perditious Puppeteer! By discarding a card in my hand, I can take control of all level 3 or lower monsters you control until the end of my turn"

Atsushi's eyes widened in realisation. He would lose all his monsters. "I activate face-down card." He declared. "Forbidden Chalice gives your monster a 400 attack points boost but strips it of all its effects.

"Kuro will negate it!" Sora yelled.

"What?" Atsushi said, surprised.

"Whenever Kuro is targeted by a card effect, by banishing a fiend type monster from my graveyard the card is negated and destroyed."

Kuro's aura flared and the spell card shattered into many pixels. Suddenly purple flame consumed all the monsters on Atsushi's field and reappeared on Sora's.

"Kuro attack directly and end this duel!" Sora said.

Atsushi just smiled in reply and the ever reliable fiend pendulum appeared. (0 DEF)

"Nooo!" Kenshin shouted. "This is the third time, the third time!"

"Well played." Sora calmly responded.

The green goblin's power increased. (2000 - 3000 ATK)

"Turn end." Sora said. "Man this duel's intense."

The green goblin an the Battle Fader returned to Atsushi's field.

"Yeah." Atsushi replied, smiling. "I haven't had one this unpredictable before."

"This duel could pass off as a pro duel final match." Yuzuki commented.

"I have a feeling it'll end soon." Kenshin said and Kin agreed.

"Its now or never, draw!" Atsushi declared drawing his card and looking at it.

"I activate the equip spell card; Opti-Camouflage armor. This card can only be equipped to a level 1 monster."

The goblin's was enveloped by light and after the light dimmed down, the throne wasn't there. Instead, the goblin was wearing shining silver armor and was armed with a trident.

"This card allows my king to attack directly." Atsushi said.

Sora realised that he couldn't stop the attack and smiled.

"Goblin King attacks directly." Atsushi declared.

The armor allowed the fiend to move swifter than anyone expected. In a flash, the trident was slammed into Sora's torso.

Sora: 1000 - 0 Atsushi: 2500

Sora, who fell on his back after the last attack, stood up laughing as the solid vision monsters faded away. He walked over to Atsushi and held out his hand. "That was a great duel, welcome to the dueling club."

Atsushi accepted the handshake and nodded in acknowledgement.

The club members applauded both duelist, all agreeing that was a very good duel, while the applicants resolved to perform better than both duelists.

"That was surprising!" Kenshin exclaimed. "I never expected him to win Sora, and even to do so without a galaxy monster is surprising."

"Yeah," Kin said, unconvinced. "Though the fact that Sora was using a fiend deck helped him."

"I guess so." Kenshin replied, still awed by the duel.

Yuzuki, however had her thoughts on his deck. 'His deck can't possibly be focused on low level fiends, can he.' She couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with Atsushi's deck.

-  
*************************************

-  
Author made cards

-Dark Matyr, Kuro

-Lv7

-DARK

-Galaxy/Fiend/Effect

-? ATK/1000 DEF

-One spell card + One DARK Fiend type monster.

-This card can only be sumnoned by evolution. When this card is summoned by evolution, its original attack points are equal to the number of fiend type monsters on the field x1000. Once per turn, you can banish a DARK fiend type monster from your hand and this card can activate the effect of the banished monster as though it were its own. If this card is targeted by the effect of a card (spell, trap or monster), by banishing a fiend type monster in your graveyard, negate and destroy that card.

A/N: What do you think about this chapter? Feedback is welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! G-Force

-  
Chapter 3 - Fateful Encounter Pt 1, the mystery begins!

-  
The sun was rising again and so began a new day at the ever busy Kero city, not a very pleasant day for a certain group of people chasing a cloaked figure through the dimly lit depths of the city.

Three young men wearing black leather clothing were running after a figure wearing a long purple cloak.

"Run faster!" One of the men shouted in frustration. "If we don't get her back, we're done for!"

"We realise that you idiot!" Another man, equally frustrated and angry yelled back. "It was your fault in the first place!" He continued in his surprisingly light voice.

"Yeah! If only you had followed the orders we wouldn't be in this mess!" The third man yelled, in support of his friend.

"This isn't the time to be blaming anyone!" Thr first man shouted back, trying to change the topic from his mess up.

The cloaked figure ran, breathing heavily and sweatimg profusely. The female, judging by her stature, was a teen. She suddenly ducked into a factory and searched for a hiding place.

"Don't lose sight of her!" The guilty man shouted in a mixture of fear and anger.

The cloaked figure ran into the multitude of factory workers and the men gave chase. After scanning the area the men stopped running, realising that any attempt at that point would be futile. They had been outsmarted and outrun.

"Damn it!" One of the men yelled, punching the wall next to him.

-

-

On the roof of one of the tallest buildings in the city, a man dressed in a elegant white suit and matching shoes stood. The man had long silver hair that extended slightly past his waist He gazed at the city with cold looking grey eyes.

"So it begins..." the man muttered.

-

-

The sound of many students talking could be heard as one entered the building of the prestigious Takuto academy.

The female cloaked figure walked into the school, surprisingly nobody seemed to wonder why anyone would wear a cloak in the sunny morning into a school. It was as though she was invincible - because she actually was.

The cloaked female walking into the classes section, removed the hood of her cloak. She revealed a pretty face belonging to a girl of about 15 or 16 and long black hair.

She walked into the class 1-A and took a seat at the back of the class, next to Atsushi. All of this was unknown to the rest of the people in the school.

The girl stared at each of the students, who were rushing to write down notes, judgingly. She turned and looked at Atsushi and was taken aback as he looked in her direction as though he saw her. He continued paying attention to the lesson afterwards.

Thr girl let out a very low sigh of relief, though she was invincible now, she could still be heard. Something about Atsushi's brownish grey eyes made her uneasy, she pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on Yuzuki who was sitting a few seats away.

'All I have to do now is test her abilities...' the girl thought.

-

-

"Brrrriiing!" The bell rang once again, signifying the end of classes for that day.

Yuzuki sighed in relief, she was feeling so stressed out that she decided not to attend the duel club's metting. For some reason the work that day had been harder than usual, she was feeling so tired and wanted to just get home and sleep.

After packing her bag, she gazed at the now almost empty class, her eyes stopped at the black haired boy with bangs that obscured his eyes from view.

After the duel with Sora was when Yuzuki actually realised that Atsushi was in her class. The boy was so quiet and seemed secretive and he didn't talk unless the teacher asked him a question. The fact he always had a rather blank expression on his face made him a rather creepy person.

Yuzuki didn't notice that she was staring at the boy until he looked up and his eyes met hers. Yuzuki quickly turned her head away in embarassment, the boy meanwhile didn't notice or decided not to say anything about it.

Yuzuki left the class, thinking silently. She would have said bye to Kin before leaving but for some reason, the girl wasn't present at school. Pushing worry away from her mind, Yuzuki decided to focus on getting home to rest.

As Yuzuki walked home, the invincible girl watched from a window in the school.

-

-

Yuzuki opening her eyes slowly. She screamed at the sight of where she was. Contrary to her thoughts, she wasn't in her comfortable bed, she was in a place, which was white all round. She wasn't even sure if she was standing or not.

"Hey!" She shouted, getting scared. "Is anybody here?"

Her voice just faded away, surprisingly there was no echo.

"Keep it down." A voice said and suddenly a cloaked person appeared in front of her.

"Who are you? What am i doing here? What are you planning on doing to me?" Yuzuki asked rapidly as fear got the better of her.

"Relax, my name is Eiko I just wan't to talk to you." The person said, removing the hood to reveal the face of the formerly invincible girl.

"Talk about what?" Yuzuki asked, nervously.

"The power you possess." The other girl answered.

"I don't have any power!" Yuzuki quickly declined.

"So it isn't fully awakened..." the girl thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Yuzuki asked curiously.

"Talking this way is not convienent for us. How about we meet in the park?"

"Um, okay." Yuzuki said, uncertainty obvious in her voice.

"Just in case, if you meet anybody else that asks you or mentions anything about your power, stay away from them." The girl called Eiko said in a serious tone.

Yuzuki watched on as the girl along with everything else in the area faded away.

-

-

'What the hell just happened?!' Yuzuki thought in alarm. She almost fell before she realised she was still in front of the school.

The breeze blew calmly as she continued walkimg, umsure of what to do. She tried to pass off what she just experienced as a day dream but it was to real to brush off.

She was very confused on what to do. Eiko seemed serious about all what she said and there was no way a day dream could be that realistic. Eventually Yuzuki headed for the park, her curiosity getting advantage of her.

-

-

Atsushi was sitting on a bench in the colourful city park. Still wearing his school uniform and holding his bag, the black haired boy seemed to be staring into space while deep in thought.

The park was a place he came to frequently, it was a nice place for him to organise himself amd relax. The teen possesed an anti-social behavior he developed when he was younger because of an incident only him and about two or three other people knew.

Atsushi was broken out of his thoughts when someone's hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see it was a girl from his school, if he remembered correctly, she was named Yuzuki.

"Are you okay?" Yuzuki asked, sitting next to the boy.

"I'm fine," Atsushi answered. "I just got caught up in my thoughts. I didn't expect to see anybody from school."

Yuzuki let out a sigh and looked up, thinking about the strange girl called Eiko.

"Having problems?" Atsushi asked.

"Not really. I'm just a little confused thats all." She replied, thoughtfully. "Aren't you meant to be in school because of the duel club?"

"No. I didn't go for the meeting, i'm not in the duelling mood right now." Atsushi said.

"Oh, wel-" Yuzuki started but was cut off by a fierce and powerful wind blowing through the park. A dust cloud enveloped the entire park as a result of the wind, making Atsushi cough while Yuzuki narrowed her eyes in an attempt to see through the cloud.

Suddenly two rope like things came out of nowhere and latched unto the wrists of both teenagers.

"What the-"

"Here girl! I'm here to help you, don't be scared." A masculine voice called out.

The speaker came into view, revealing a young man of about 20 years of age. The man wore a sleveless black and white stripped hoodie with the hood down and black pants, his short black hair being blown by the wind.

"I want to help you." The man repeated gradually approaching Yuzuki, not caring about the boy next to her.

"And how would you do that?" Atsushi asked, standing between the man and Yuzuki.

The man removed his gaze from Yuzuki and looked at her stupid friend who wanted to oppose him. "Who do you think you a-" the man began but stopped when he saw the boy.

Both the man and Atsushi had surprised looks on the faces when their eyes met each others, Yuzuki wondered if they knew each other.

"Atsushi!" The man yelled and suddenly both male's expression changed. The man had an amused smile on his face and Atsushi had anger written over his face.

"It's astonishing seeing you're still alive and all parts intact!" The man continued. "But you're useless to me, I must complete my job. Step aside."

Atsushi didn't budge. "What are you planning to do with her?" He asked.

"I'll say it again, step aside." The man said.

Yuzuki began to sweat, the air was now tense. Atsushi still didn't move.

"I said mo-" the man began and made a motion that implied he would attack Atsushi. Suddenly the man moved away from his position in blinding speed and reappeared a few feet away, a second later a katana struck the man's former position, it's wielder none other than the formerly cloaked girl Eiko.

Eiko was now wearing a sleek purple top and tight black pants, her crimson eyes staring at the man menacingly.

"Tsk, You again." The man hissed, angry because of Eiko's interference. The man calmed down and smirked, suddenly an extremely loud screech was heard.

Atsushi, Yuzuki and Eiko all covered their ears but the man stood there unperturbed. The sound proved to be more than such and all three attacked teens were hit by an extremely hard and powerful, invisible force. An explosion occured out of nowhere and another cloud of dust was created.

A few coughs could be heared as the dust cleared. At hearing this the man smiled, amused by their resistance.

After the dust cleared, Yuzuki and Eiko were still standing, a metal like material was discarded by the Katana weilding girl.

'A shield, huh.' The man though. He then proceded to bring out what looked like a tablet from his pocket. "I have a more interesting and fun way for us to duke it out."

"What would that be?" Eiko asked, curious as to why the man would give them a chance when he could defeat them now.

"What can I say, I like having fun." The man said, pressing the screen of the object. Out of the object, a flat, thin rectangular portion came out and unfolded into a longer blade shaped portion.

"A duel disk?" Yuzuki who had been silently thinking spoke up.

"Yes." The man replied. "I, Taro, challenge you two to a duel!"

Eiko slowly brought out a black duel disk and deck out of nowhere and activated it, seeing no other way out.

'But I don't have a duel disk." Yuzuki thought.

As if he read her mind, the man, Taro, tossed her a duel disk just like his. "Now you do." He stated, smirking.

Yuzuki trembled with fear as she inserted her deck into the disk. Eiko gave a reassuring look that gave her little confidence.

Both parties stared at each other, each person having different thoughts.

'This is perfect, this duel should be over in a flash and after that I'll claim my prize.' Taro thought.

'I'm not sure who to trust here, but I have to win this duel if I want to survive. I'll focus on winning and after that I'll figure out what to do.' Yuzuki thought, pushing away any thoughts of fear.

'I have to win this, at worst if I lose the back up will take over. Hopefully he doesn't have any damage causing ability, if he does this won't end well.' Eiko thought.

...apparently they all forgot about a certain black haired boy.

The three duelists stood ready.

"DUEL!" they all declared, the life points meter lighting up.

Taro: 4000 Eiko: 4000 Yuzuki: 4000

-

-

A/N: So no duel in this chapter, but a big one will happen in the next chapter.

Also I want to inform any reader keeping up with this story that the chapter updates probably will be way slower now, I have a big exam coming up september and preparing for it is top priority. But enjoy this chapter for now and we'll see how things play out. 


End file.
